Star Wars: A Twisted Fate
by Joker Army
Summary: A twist of fate occurs around Anakin's beginning years as a Jedi initiate. How will it change his fate to have a new master? A new drive to be better and become the best that he could be.What fate will befall the galaxy with Anakin Skywalker leading the charge? What's this feeling he has that something is hiding and waiting for him beyond the known.Eventual romance.
1. Will to Grow

**Star Wars: A Twisted Fate**

**AN: Hello everyone, welcome to my first fan fiction I will be taking some liberties in how the Jedi hierarchy operates and the plot after episode 1 as well as Anakin's personality because let's face it he's an ex-slave who's only ever known the desert planet of Tatooine In my universe Episode 1 happened just like it did in the movie with one change, Obi-Wan was granted the rank of knight but still deemed ill prepared to train Anakin. Instead he is sent to the regular Jedi initiates at the temple to be trained as other initiates until either Obi-Wan is ready or another master wishes to take him. Only other heads up, I plan to screw the timeline of star wars like crazy. Post episode 1 everything will change. I will include the clone wars and the movies in here though so don't worry. The story also picks up 6 months after the end of Phantom menace. Enjoy! Please read and review... and be gentle?**

**Summary: **A twist of fate occurs around Anakin's beginning years as a Jedi initiate. How will it change his fate to have a new master? A new drive to be better and become the best that he could fate will befall the galaxy with Anakin Skywalker leading the charge? What's this feeling he has that something is hiding and waiting for him beyond the known. Eventual romance. NO SLASH.

**Chapter 1: Will to Grow**

Anakin couldn't believe it. How could he have been deceived in such a way? Being a Jedi wasn't space battles and saving the galaxy. It was torture, plain and simple torture. Force, what he would give to escape this wretched room and be back on Naboo flying around or well, doing anything but, this torture. He felt like he was going to pass out from sheer boredom.

"Initiate Skywalker! Are you going to pay attention to the lesson or would you rather take a moment to collect yourself as a proper padawan in training should?"

Anakin looked up from his desk, just now realizing he was nearly passed out in the middle of his lessons again. A whole crowd of twenty to thirty other initiates staring at him in wonder and annoyance on his lack of attention to the class. Oh god they were all staring at him again. Now what? What should he say?

"uhm... I'm sorry master Billaba. My mind was elsewhere."

"Well then perhaps you could enlighten the class on what we were discussing since you feel you know the subject well enough to not pay attention... No?Then pay attention for the rest of class at the very least."

"Yes master." Anakin sighed, trying his hardest to sound sincere that he wanted to pay attention. He really did want to pay attention and do good. He wanted to make master Qui-Gon proud but learning about the policies and politics of the republic were just so boring. Being a jedi was supposed to be exciting, having a master, learning how to use the force and returning to Tatooine one day to save all the slaves and his mom. That knight from Naboo, Obi-Wan said he would train him no matter what, but then a little old green jedi with pointy ears said that the knight wasn't ready and Anakin had to learn the basics anyway before he could be taken on as a padawan.

Master Billaba just kept talking, though, on and on about policies and how a Jed's responsibility was to act as a guardian of peace and justice, upholding the laws in the republic while adhering to the Jedi code. That's what being peace keepers of the galactic republic meant. But... a thought occurred to Anakin as he put his hand up.

"Initiate Skywalker this is a lecture, questions are advised from being asked until the end."

"I know. I'm sorry master. I had a question about what it means to be a Jedi."

"Very well," Anakin could hear the master's exasperation with him, "what is your question?"

"Well... uhm... I was wondering, you said that Jedi are guardians of peace and justice in the republic but what about outside of the republic? Don't the Jedi help outside of the republic to preserve peace and stop injustice out there?" Anakin desperately hoped he didn't sound as terrified as he felt.

"The Jedi do not act out of our juristiction in the republic, it's that simple, initiate Skywalker. Now as i was saying, the republic as a who-"

"But, I thought the Jedi were supposed to serve the force and it's will? why would Jedi serve the republic instead? What are the Jedi meant to do if the republic goes against the will of the force? A jedi's responsibility should be towards the innocent and protect those in need not just obeying and upholding laws in the republic. What about all the crime happening in the outer rim?"

"Initiate Skywalker! That is quite enough."

"But there are people suffering in the outer rim and outside the republic! They matter just as mu-"

"That is enough! Your outbursts in the class will not be tolerated. You may take yourself and your data pad to the room of a thousand fountains and meditate on your outbursts. Think of the proper ways a Jedi must conduct themselves and remember the Jedi code. There is no emotion, there is peace. Students remember the Jedi code always, as it will keep you on the path of the light."

Ten standard years old and Anakin is already being thought of as rebellious and being kicked out of class. Grabbing his datapad and pushing his padawan braid off his shoulder he huffed and left the class, ignoring the stares from half the class and the look of superiority on Ferus Olin's face. Ferus the prized student of the class, never getting a question wrong and never getting into arguments with the masters. Maybe master Qui-Gon made a mistake.

Traveling through the pristine halls of the Jedi temple Anakin made his way to the massive doors leading to the Jedi's green house, known as the room of a thousand fountains. The whole way to the doors, Masters and padawans alike gawked at him as he passed. Some of them openly whispering while others merely stared in curiosity at the being Qui-Gon believed to be the chosen one. As coveted and stoic as the Jedi were, even they could not help but gawk at the being believed to be their saviour, the one to vanquish the Sith, bringing balance to the force. Anakin tried to ignore it, tried to hide and shy away. He's never had this much attention before, slaves weren't meant to draw attention. They were meant to stay silent and unnoticed. Six months ago Obi-Wan said to not let it get to him, he'll get used to it, he said. he couldn't help it though, walking through these halls felt like torture worse than anything Watto had ever dished out. He constantly wondered what being the chosen one meant. What did balance of the force even mean? He tried asking master Billaba about the prophecy he hears about every time he wanders the halls, but, he always gets the same response, "only the grandmaster of the Jedi order and anyone he deems ready is allowed to bear the burden of knowing the prophecy. Chosen one or not I doubt an initiate will be granted knowledge masters are not privy to."

Opening the doors to the gardens Anakin stopped and stared in wonder. He'd been in here many times already. Let's face it he'll probably get sent here again and but wow all the water and green, he doubted he'd ever get used to seeing this no matter how many times he visited the gardens. It was beautiful. Mom would have loved it, to see water and touch all these plants. Learning about the force the last six months have opened a sense anakin always knew was there but could never properly grasp and now that he can its like everything is connected.

The universe calls to him in ways no one would understand. All these plants, all these living organisms the feelings from them. They called to him in ways the temple never did. Tatooine felt like exactly what it was in contrast, a desert, a useless sand ball devoid of this light that made him want nothing more than to never leave these gardens. The light called to him, plants thanking him through the force for returning. Not literally. Plants weren't conscious obviously. It was just a feeling. That's what Anakin loved about the force, it wasn't technical for him, unlike the force forsaken classes on politics and laws he was forced to take at the Temple. The force was natural, always answering his call and his questions.

Finishing his mini monologue to himself that the plants really did miss him, he continued onward, a bench already in mind deep in the garden. The massive doors close behind him that could have fit ten people standing on top of each other. What Jedi was big enough they needed to make those doors so big? Anakin did not want to meet them anytime soon. How Jedi could be as small as Yoda and as large as whatever the doors were made for made Anakin falter in his steps a bit. The galaxy really was incredible. Master Yoda would probably still lecture a being 40 times his own height and come out making them nervous and sweat in his presence. Giggling a little at the thought of the grandmaster doing just that he neared his destination.

Pushing aside a pile of grainy branches belonging to a wroshyr tree, Anakin gazed at his destination. A waterfall the size of a space shuttle was falling into a small lake below it surrounding itself with rocks covered in dense clumps of green and so many different kinds of flowers and trees, the colours blurred together. Anakin's senses lit up like a Cantina at night all this life everyone. It was beautiful. The falls crashed down to the rocks below reminded Anakin of a ship taking off it was so loud. At the edge of the lake a circular clearing was laid out with a bench at its centre. Small and laden with bits of ferrocrete underneath it Anakin took a seat on the bench, placing his training saber at his side, Anakin crossed his legs and began to feel the force flow.

Feeling the force flow around him, Anakin felt almost home, comforted in a way. It flowed around, through him, and into him. Never once abandoning him. the force reminded him of his mother kindly caressing her hands through his sandy hair. The course, rough substance always clumped in his hair on Tatooine. Shmi Skywalker the kind mother that she was always consoled him and cheered him up whether it was sand everywhere or Watto being extra cruel some days. The force felt just like that. It loved him like a long lost parent would a child. Anakin doubted what his mother said was true, that the force created him. It felt too vast, too amazing. Why would it bother with him. He's just Anakin Skywalker the ex slave and Jedi initiate.

Imagining his own force presence curling into the ever expansive energy like a baby would towards it's mother he relaxed into it. As amazing as it felt the force pulled more for him. Trying to pull at his feelings, to wash away his worries and pain like long needed fresh air first felt on Naboo all those months ago. Anakin held on though. Refusing to let go, because letting go of his worries, his pain and his past meant letting go of everything. Anakin wouldn't let go, no, he couldn't let go. Letting go meant letting go of his past, of his mother, master Qui-Gon and all he did for him. The freedom of leaving Tatooine, of running towards the sparkling ship out in the vast desert, the sudden fear of nearly dying to that red and black monster that attacked master Qui-Gon and later ended his life. He needed these feelings. They meant he was alive. That fear after nearly dying to that monster meant he survived, he could still make master Qui-Gon proud.

The force did not like his rejection though. Like an illusion in the desert sands it slowly faded into the distance. Still there and by his side but, a pale candle in comparison to the flame it felt like moments ago. Groaning once again in frustration at his own weakness he uncrossed his legs. Running his hands through his face and pushing his hair back he opened his eyes and...

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed.

A tall older man was towering over him a few feet in away from him staring holes into his head. He was dressed in all brown coloured silk with a brown cloak hooked around his shoulders and a black belt like wrapping around his waste area. Anakin looked up, staring up at his wrinkled face. He had a neatly trimmed grey beard reminiscent of Qui-Gon's own but more well kept, regal in a way Anakin couldn't quite understand. A widows peak of silver adorned his head, his hair appearing to be slicked back.

"You're doing it wrong boy." He nearly spat at Anakin.

Anakin's face flushed in response. "I... I know that. I can tell it's not meditating isn't working."

The look he got in response made Anakin nearly wish he could be back on Tatooine surrounded by sand. Nearly. He wasn't that intimidated, yet.

"It is not that meditating does not work, it is that you do not know what you are doing. You fight against the force like a kinwrath pup fighting for a scrap. I would expect that an initiate of your age would have a better grasp of the living force."

All Anakin could do was look down in shame at this older mans blunt statements. He was not wrong. While his progress has been remarked as incredible in comparison to many other initiates he is still very far behind in his understandings of the very basics of being a Jedi that most initiates learn in their early years. It wasn't't his fault though, "I've only been a training for the last six months."

"What!?" Startling Anakin once again with his outburst, the older Jedi stared at Anakin unnerving him with his lack of blinking.

"What is your name boy?"

"What", ignoring the suddeness of the question,"Ana... Anakin sir. Anakin Skywalker."

Somehow nearly instantly the look of annoyance at Anakin quickly changed through a handful of emotions Anakin could barely keep up. Shock, sadness, pain, and lastly a look of curiosity as he began to move closer, taking a seat beside the now utterly confused Anakin.

"Um... did you need anything from me mas..."

"You're the boy Qui-Gon brought to the temple with him? His last mission and act as a Jedi master correct?"

"Uhmm... yes sir. I guess that's true."

"You guess? My boy if you have any intention of being a proper Jedi you will have to be far more sure of yourself, you understand?"

Straightening up in his seat, hands in his lap he said as confidently as a ten year old in his situation could, "yes sir. I understand."

"Good. Now you're meditating wrong. I can feel your frustrations and your emotions not being released. Why?"

"I don't want to... release them I mean. They are me. I don't want to stop having feelings or forget my feelings towards people. How can I be a Jedi and protect people if I can't feel what they feel or understand them. We'd be nothing more than droids wouldn't we?"

Fearing for the same response he got from his teacher during his class today he looked up wards.

"You're quite foolish aren't you? The force does not take away your feelings or force you to let go. You must learn to let go on your own. Clearly you are incapable of such a task at this stage. So stop."

"What? But, I don't want to stop being trainng to be a Jedi. Master qui-Gon brought me here for a reason. I want to make him proud."

"Really? Well then boy, perhaps you need to learn to listen as well."

"What? But.."

"Did I say you should stop training to be a Jedi? No. Pay attention. Stop trying to make the force accept your own feelings when you are only going to refuse immediately after."

"But... a Jedi has to release their emotions... don't they?"

"Do you truly believe that every Jedi releases all of their emotions constantly at every failure or accomplishment? The Jedi as I'm sure you'll figure out eventually are arrogant in their own right. Look at where we are Skywalker. This massive tower, unlimited funds from the republic, this lushious green house with plants from across the galaxy. Do you think that Jedi feel no sense of entitlement? Learn and do so properly. Do not compare yourself to your peers, compare yourself to those above you. Set a goal and become that. Become a Jedi like you claim you want to be."

Anakin has never heard anyone, let alone a Jedi talk in such a way. To be encouraged so much, only his mother and Qui-Gon had ever beleived in him so much. But... Still...

"Even if I wanted to and never stopped trying I still need a master."

The older man began to stand up and dusted himself off. He abruptly stopped at the edge of the clearing about to leave behind the thick grainy trees of Kashyyk. Right before he did though...

"Tell you what, Skywalker, every year there is a tournament held for all the initiates to demonstrate their abilities and preform in front of the masters. Thats how initiates become well known on most occasions and are chosen by a master. Impress me during the coming tournament. Do not waste away your potential. Being a Jedi takes time and commitment. Become the top of your class in every way and I will make you my padawan. You have five months Skywalker." Anakin could hear the sly smile playing across the older mans face as he finished his proposition to him, "I look forward to seeing what you are truly capable of in the future."

A huge smile burst onto Anakin's face brighter than the Tatooine suns. He was going to have a master. He would be the top student. He'd show Ferus and the rest of that class what Anakin Skywalker was capable of. Soon he'll be trained by... OH NO.

"Wait master! I don't know your name! How will I find you again?"

"Me? My name is Count Dooku and it will be my pleasure to train you young Skywalker. Do not disappoint my expectations."

With that final expectation floating in the air the newly identified Count disappeared behind the trees in the vast green house, leaving Anakin more compelled than ever to bury himself in his Jedi training. Hopefully he'll be able to make both the late master Qui-Gon and Count Dooku proud.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please read and review. Means a LOT. Following chapters will be longer and should be up every two weeks... ish. Hope you enjoyed Follow and favourite.**


	2. Through Passion I Gain Knowledge

**Star Wars: A Twisted Fate**

**AN: Sorry a little late everyone. I have all the chapters figured out and lined up. Anyway, here's chapter 2, as always please read and review, also if anyone could PLEASE tell me what Count Dooku's first name is I will be eternally grateful because as far as I can find it doesn't exist. Also quick heads up, anyone who read the summary and noticed it said eventual slash i do NOT know how that happened. It was supposed to say 'No slash. Eventual romance' and somehow it combined and glitched on me. **

**Chapter 2: Through Passion I Gain Knowledge**

It's been nearly a month since Anakin's fateful encounter in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Since then he's very rarely left the Jedi archives except to practice his saber training and attend classes. Classes are a necessity; all he needs is master Billaba hunting him down because he's been too busy trying to learn anything and everything possible. Even Master Jocasta of the archives has learned to leave him... Relatively alone after the one and only time she asked if he needed anything. The result was likely quite comical for the Jedi walking by, seeing Master Jocasta being sent in circles through the archives trying to find specific texts on whatever he was researching that day.

Currently sitting at a table surrounded by datapads and flimsi alike was Anakin, his face a look of either intense annoyance or concentration, onlookers had no idea. Each datapad had something different present on its screen, some contained the history of the Jedi temple and the order, some an overly complicated reformation of the Jedi Anakin could barely understand called the Ruusan Reformation, others the history of the outer rim and the legality of slavery, only one was left nearly thrown across the table at how utterly unhelpful it was. A datapad with information on the sith had nothing in it except warnings to not be tempted to the dark side. That was in no way helpful. He wanted to know what they were and where they came from. How did they work in contrast to the Jedi? One was terrifying all by himself and managed to kill a Jedi Master. What if there are more? Anakin did not mess around when he put his mind to something. The topics surrounding him ranged even further than what most eleven-year-olds would think to be interested in, even among the Jedi.

The datapad currently peaking Anakin's interest held the picture of a terrifying visage. A species covered in tattoos with horns adorning their head in the fashion of a crown. This species was apparently known as the Zabrak. They are known to live on Iridonia and Dathomir. However, those on Dathomir are not full blooded Zabrak and are instead referred to as Dathomirian, a human- Zabrak hybrid carnivorous species. Zabraks have been Jedi before, some notable Jedi being Jedi Master Agen Kolar and Eeth Koth, hailing from Iridonia as well as many other revered Jedi, like Kao Cen Darach, the Master to Satele Shan, who was the Grand Master at the time of the old republic around 300 years after the mandalorian wars. While a number of Zabraks have been Jedi throughout the years, it is very small in comparison to their entire species being force sensitive. Very rarely do they allow members of their species to become Jedi, they are after all a very reclusive and isolationist culture.

One picture flashed through the screen of a darker tan skinned zabrak with horns and hair on the top of its head growing around the horns. _Okay, not so bad,_ Anakin thought, but how come this zabrak looks so... nice compared to the raging death monster back on Tatooine and Naboo? That one was definitely not having hair and was also black and red everywhere. Sure, some have tattoos but don't look quite so terrifying. What? How does that even work? Zabraks and the Dathomirians have two hearts and not one. That's uh... scary. Somehow upon losing one heart they can continue living as through nothing was wrong. Again. Terrifying. So, if Obi-Wan on Naboo had tried to stab him in the heart instead of slicing him in half as he did, he could have still been alive.

Ugh. Rubbing his eyes from staring at the information for as long as he had, Anakin pushed that one aside. Reaching for the next one and by far the most interesting, lightsaber combat. While Master Billaba and the other masters do teach lightsaber combat it is the most basic of instruction. Thereby expecting your eventual Master will refine it and help in your chosen lightsaber style to hopefully one day Master.

The six lightsaber styles taught include:

Form I: Shii-Cho.

Form II: Makashi.

Form III: Soresu.

Form IV: Ataru.

Form V: Shien & Djem So.

Form VI: Niman.

Each form possesses its strengths and weaknesses in defence and offence. Form I: shii-Cho, commonly dubbed the "Way of the Sarlacc" and the "Determination Form". It is the first form taught to Jedi initiates and they are required to know this form competently enough to pass their initiate trials. Focusing on the very basics it teaches initiates the basic knowledge of sword-fighting principles and the blast-deflection skill that is required for practice of all the other forms.

The second form Makashi is known as the most dueling-centric of the seven forms, developed during an era where engagements with Darksiders and rogue Jedi became an almost routine activity. The sequences of the Makashi style once well-rehearsed, appears as if one is dancing and relaxed. Makashi practitioners often wielded lightsabers that were specialized for such use. The most prominent weapon for this purpose was the curved-hilted lightsaber. These weapons were used because the curved hilt fit better into the palm, granting better blade control and allowing for greater precision and strength.

A form that is dueling centric. That sounded very promising. Making a quick note of that, Anakin was distracted by the face of the Chief Librarian of the archives standing over him.

"Uh... Hello Master Nu. How uhm may I help you?"

"You may help me initiate Skywalker by explaining to me why you have 17 of the archives research data pads strewn about your table and why it is that half of them are simply thrown about my Archive Library."

Ah kriff, now I'm in trouble. Glancing around to all the datapads he realized what she meant there were datapads and flimsi all over his table and... was that four data pads stacked in the shape of a house? How did that even happen?

"Uh... Right. Sorry, Master Nu."

"While I appreciate the apology young Skywalker that does little in answering my question."

Right. Not helpful at all.

"My apologies, Master. I was studying."

"Studying? And pray do tell why exactly you were studying," she reached across the table, her aged hands grasping one of the many datapads on the table.

"The intricacies of the force and meditation techniques?"

"Uhm..." Great, now what, tell her you're literal bantha poodoo at the meditation method Master Billaba taught you? Maybe tell her how Master Dooku said you should stop trying to force the Force to accept your feelings and you took that to another level of finding a new method? Actually, why not?

"I was sort of... uhh... having some difficulty with the meditation technique I was taught by Master Billaba and was told by another Master that I should stop trying that technique."

Master Nu took a moment to stare holes into his head, wondering what master would go around helping random initiates. Averting his eyes away from yet another Master staring holes through his head, Anakin sat silently. He wondered if that was a Jedi Master thing, staring at him so unnervingly while at the same making him wait for the coming admonishment for trying to get around the taught way of meditation.

"Very... admirable, initiate Skywalker." The dumb look on his face must have been a lot more obvious than Anakin thought it was. Since Jocasta Nu gave him quite a strange look and continued on.

"Not many Jedi, let alone initiates take it upon themselves to search and find other forms that suit them better than those originally taught by their instructors. Would you care to tell me what you wish to learn about the most?"

Almost immediately Anakin responded.

"Everything."

"Everything? Everything is quite a lot, I'm sure you are aware."

"Uh..." Great back to stuttering. Great. Go on words. Anakin clearly knew that he couldn't learn everything but...

"Maybe not everything, that would take way too long. But, as much as I can. I want to learn all there is about the force and all the known planets. I want to visit all of them one day!"

"Hmmm... That's a tall order you know? But Jedi do travel across the galaxy, so, you never know young one it may be possible. I believe you have bigger worries though at this time initiate."

"Huh." Anakin had no idea what she was talking about and the look of confusion on his face made it all the more evident.

"Perhaps you should keep track of the time, young one..." A small smirk and laugh left the archive masters mouth as she watched Anakin have a look of realization.

Searching for the chronometer in the mess of data pads across the table, Anakin sprung to his feet upon grabbing it. It read 09:32. Anakin was late for his teachings... again. Master Billaba was going to kill him. Panicking he started to clean everything up as fast as possible. Grabbing his own personal datapad and notes taken on flimsi, he started to stack the archives readings. Before hearing the voice beside him speak up out of nowhere. He nearly jumped at the sudden intrusion of his personal space. Master Nu had reached around him and began to gather the Archives together.

"Oh, don't bother. You're already quite late enough, aren't you? Go on hurry off, I'm sure you'd hate to keep your classmates waiting. I'll clean up your mess this time Skywalker but don't go making a habit of it. Understood?"

Stunned at how helpful Master Nu was being, Anakin nodded along and quickly grabbed his belongings and notes, throwing them into his bag. Kriff organization, he'll take it out later anyway. Quickly thanking Master Nu, Anakin started to run out of the archive library. Before he could though, it seemed Master Nu had a final question for him.

"Oh, one more thing initiate Skywalker."

Skidding to a halt at the exit to the archives Anakin spun around quickly.

"Yes, master Nu?"

"I was just wondering what master decided to grace you with some advice?"

"Right," not seeing the harm in it Anakin answered, "his name was Master Dooku."

"Really? Master Dooku? Hmm. Very well, carry on initiate. You don't want to be much later than you already are."

With that Anakin very nearly ran over a green being shorter than him upon bursting through the slowly opening archive doors. He quickly yelled out an apology without looking back while rushing down the halls of the temple. Disappeared around the corners as he sprinted, hoping to minimize whatever punishment was sure to come for being late once again in the last month.

* * *

Back in the archives Master Nu continued to clean up the mess Anakin left behind. setting herself down in Anakin's previously taken seat she began sorting the datapads. Nu however stopped upon seeing a number of the topics on the datapads had a theme behind them. A number held senatorial bills related to the trade confederation and the republic, commonly centred around slavery and the lack of laws in the outer rim. Each article shot down because of costs and the republics unwillingness to compromise any funds from other departments.

One article in particular was written by a supreme chancellor dating back nearly four thousand years. The article while old, held the exact same dilemma currently existing on slavery in the outer Rim. The old chancellor named Vaner Shan was once the most outspoken against slavery. Both of his parents were highly reputable Jedi knights, combining their powers to beat the empire of Darth Malak and help end the Jedi civil war.

While interesting and unusual for an initiate to be research. It was nothing overly worrisome. Jocasta continued her organizations, lost in thought when the chair across from her suddenly screeched back a few feet.

Looking up there was no one pulling the chair. Looking around quickly, her first thought being some initiates decided to have some fun with her she stared at the chair before a bit of green peeked over the top of the table. Leaning left to peak around the tables legs she saw the grand master climbing up to the chair with his cane in hand.

"Master Yoda! Good morning, it's been quite a while since I've seen you here."

The short green master sat upon the chair before continuing up to sit on the tables edge cross legged. His sharp, elongated ears pointing outward as he crossed his legs. Holding his cane between his two tri-fingered hands. His eyes were closed while he spoke.

"Hmmm, been left to clean up another mess, have you? Always rushing, the younger generation is."

"Yes, yes they are Master Yoda. Don't worry I gave this initiate quite the warning that I would not be cleaning up after him the next time he is running late."

" Knowledge this young one seeks? Knowledge of what? Not good enough the classes are with the masters perhaps?" Yoda questioned, staring across at Jocasta inquisitively. A number of younglings and initiates staring up at the diminutive Grand Master as they passed by.

"Oh, I very much doubt that Master Yoda. It appears the young initiate was just having some problems meditating with the commonly taught technique and was advised to search out another method."

"Mmm. Resourceful this youngling is. A name, does this one have?"

"Actually, you're probably quite familiar with this initiate. It's young Anakin Skywalker."

A tornado of thoughts filled Yoda's mind at the temples resident black bantha. The oldest to join the temple in possibly centuries, he was an exception to the age rule put in place long before even Yoda's time. The mere mention of young Skywalker had the force fill Yoda. An odd feeling of... approval filled Yoda's being, a rather unknown and new feeling. Since Skywalker's admittance to the temple, it has felt far more active, like a once cloudy day had suddenly been lifted and the sun and moon's light had finally been released from captivity.

Yoda's refusal to allow knight Kenobi to train the boy was hopefully the right choice. He was far too young and inexperienced to properly train one so young and so inexperienced all the same as the master. Finally opening his wide green eyes Yoda peered across the table at the organized chaos that once was one finger slowly moving as a datapad was pulled the air towards his awaiting fingers.

"Deep into his studies of both the republic and the older Jedi meditation techniques, it seems young Skywalker is." Squinting down to the datapad master Yoda admired the intricacies of this new initiates drive to be a Jedi.

"A master, he will need soon enough."

"Well I wouldn't worry about him finding one anytime soon. It sounded like a master was already giving him some very useful advice with regards to his training."

"A Master? Know which master this is do you?"

"Yes, of course. I'm actually more surprised you don't. The master is your old apprentice after all, Dooku advised young Anakin."

Upon that bit of information, Yoda's face was quick to grimace, his wrinkly forehead scrunched together even more. Master Nu noticing this and questioned the Grand Master.

"Hmm... trouble you not, I will. Seen my wayward apprentice in some time I have not. Gone from the temple for weeks now, he has been. Know where he travels too, I do not."

"I'm sure he will return soon Master Yoda." Jocasta tried to alleviate the Grand Master's concerns, but, how do you ease someone's worry when they have been around for nearly 900 years and have experienced more than you ever could in many lifetimes.

Lifting his cane up Yoda hopped off the table and onto the duratseel floor with a soft thunk. Stopping abruptly, he lifted his empty hand up, causing the stacks of datapads and loose flimsi to fly off the table and return to their respective places in the archive. Ignoring the semi-shocked look on Master Nu's face the diminutive master continued, tapping his cane as he went. With a short "may the force be with you" to Master Nu, Yoda left muttering to himself that he must meditate on the events surrounding young Skywalker and his wayward apprentice.

* * *

Anakin was left sprinting through the halls of the Jedi temple, unknowingly getting faster and faster as he went. The force heeding his call unconsciously. Twisting and turning through the temples many corridors, honestly who designed this place? It was like a maze. He neared the entrance to the classroom of his initiate creche. Gathering himself once again, Anakin straightened his robes and tunic, his datapads straightened into a neat pile, he opened the door just as class was beginning.

Master Billaba was as usual standing at the front and centre of the class preparing for the coming lectures of the day. The initiates scattered throughout the room with their own individual desks, two years older than him Ferus Olin as usual sat front and centre his usual group of friends sitting beside him, the bright blue skinned Duros, Yu Natare and a human male on his left. A darker skinned girl wearing pale blue jedi robes and long hair braided behind her. They were all the same, never talking to him unless they had to or outright mocking his progress as a Jedi.

Slipping into his seat at the very back corner of the room, Master Billaba began her usual sermon on the Jedi...only something felt different this time.

"... concluding the section of the archives on the sith and the dangers of the dark side we will be returning to our lightsaber combat training. Gather your belongings initiates and head down to the dulling room. Today a Jedi Master is returning from a mission in the Cularin system and such will assist you in your lightsaber combat as well as facilitate training sabers for you all to continue to practice with."

Master Billaba had never had him so excited in months. Finally! Something interesting. Once more gathering his belongings Anakin headed outside the classroom. He was the last to leave and leading the back of the pack of initiates. Listening in on a few of the conversations Anakin learned some of the initiates thought they would get to build their own lightsaber today while others were excited to meet the Jedi Master.

Anakin took no part in the gossip. Not that he didn't wish to take part and talk with them and make friends, kriff he even had friends on Tatooine when he was a slave. These kids though... they all had their own groups and had no interest in talking to the odd ball who started training years after they did. They mocked him for getting special treatment and mocked him for not getting any special treatment for being the 'chosen one', claiming he clearly wasn't worth the effort, whatever that means. There was no way to win with them.

The group of initiates took the longest way possible to get to the duelling area, at least that's what it felt like to Anakin. In the centre of the room was the hairiest person Anakin had ever seen with a bright yellow lightsaber flowing around them. Taking a closer look Anakin realized they weren't just an incredibly hairy person but was in fact a wookie from Kashyyk. In fairness Anakin had never met a wookie before, they would hate Tatooine after all. The course and rough sand would get everywhere.

The newly identified Jedi Master twirled his blade in the centre of the room. Wearing brown combat styled pants and a darker brown vest undone the vest flowed like the wind itself during a Tatooine storm with every swing. The lightsaber flowing around and upwards as if bisecting an opponent, quickly being followed by spinning around and appearing to block invisible foes. The wookie then pulled a feat Anakin did not think possible and rolled across the floor mats twirling his lightsaber outwards taking off another imaginary enemies feet before launching into the air high above their heads while throwing the lightsaber and having it return upon his landing, immediately taking a defensive stance with the lightsaber held with two hands directly parallel to his hairy chest. As the Jedi Master shut off his lightsaber Anakin realized his eyes were pure white, a great contrast to his light brown fur.

Somehow still looking directly at the large group of initiates the wookie began a lecture, the class completely captivated. A protocol droid following suit for the initiates not fluent in Shyriiwook. Each growl and howl was accompanied by an explanation from the protocol droid.

"Each of you are going to be assigned a partner for today and each pair of you will get a turn practicing your lightsaber skills and duelling ability against another lightsaber welding enemy. Remember though, this is just a friendly practice duel to evaluate your own skills and improvements. I, Master Kirlocca here will be choosing the partners. You will use a provided training saber as many of you will receive your own self constructed lightsaber once you have a master of your own. Master Kirlocca will be here for the next two weeks to help assist you in any way you need in your lightsaber lessons. Now let us begin initiates..."

Master Kirlocca quickly went around to the initiates choosing the necessary pairs until there was only two left, and just Anakin's luck it was him and Ferus 'the great' Olin. This is going to be kriffing great Anakin thought. Regardless of his amazing failure of a duel against Ferus last time around, he would not be losing this time. His practice and training the last few months wouldn't go to waste.

The duels winner was decided on by who got the first hit in, since if it was a real duel you would very likely be dead if a lightsaber hit you or in far too much pain to continue. Because of this, initiates weren't permitted to use real lightsabers, in olden Jedi times it supposedly resulted in a number of deaths or lost limbs. As a result, all initiates were now given a yellow shoto training lightsaber. They worked similarly to regular lightsabers in that they were literal swords of light. The only real differences being shoto lightsabers were shorter than traditional lightsabers. Traditional lightsabers being an average 3 feet in length, while the shoto counterparts were ordinarily around 2 ft in length or shorter. That and well... if you got hit by one it wouldn't take your arm off, merely burn it a bit or sting a little. Anakin's learned this the hard way many times during training.

The crowd of initiates were all given their training sabers, and all separated to their duelling circles, Anakin following close behind Ferus.

"So, we gonna do this or what Anakin? If you want, I could go easier on you if you want a bit more of a fair fight, you are still new after all?" Ferus questioned Anakin with a smile from across the ten feet wide duelling area.

Ugh, last time they had practiced together Anakin had only been at the temple for a week and had lost spectacularly in barely under a minute. It was supposedly too much for Master Billaba to hold him away from the rest of the class when he had only held a lightsaber once before. After being flattened on his back that quickly, he was told it was 'remarkable' he lasted that long at all.

Anakin wasn't having Ferus' condensation or pity, "Yeah, that won't be needed Ferus. I'll win this time around."

Ferus just looked at him incredulously, "Alright. Good luck then kid. May the force be with us."

"May the force be with us," Anakin stated.

Both initiates were now standing across from one another, Ferus igniting his saber calmly, its brilliant yellow glow illuminating his face parallel to his body. A direct contrast to Anakin, igniting his lightsaber in a flourish of yellow he stared down Ferus, blade pointed towards the ground in an imitation of the makashi style he read so much about. Thirteen-year-old Ferus had a couple inches on Anakin, his body having just barely entered puberty while Anakin was still a shrimp in comparison.

They stared each other down while a number of duels had already ended, neither initiate daring to make the first make. Anakin could feel the force flow into him once again, filling him up as though a piece of him was missing. It always felt like this when he tried to fully immerse himself in the force. It prepared him, guiding him into the coming duel. But someone had to move eventually. Anakin darted forward his blade flying up to Ferus' side, only to be quickly deflected upwards. Hoping to end the match quickly Ferus parried upwards as Anakin tried to slam his blade down both yellow blades clashing in a deadlock.

Ferus was however stronger than Anakin, pushing him down to one knee. Anakin was forced to let go of the deadlock, using the force to spin on the floor, he came back up beside Ferus in an underhanded slash up. It was quickly avoided as he jumped back, but to Ferus' dismay it only put Anakin on the offensive. Quick strikes and slashes eroding Ferus' defences.

He was left barely blocking Anakin's strikes as he was bombarded with attacks, each strike getting stronger with the force, pushing him to back further and further away. Right up until he parried the blade and pushed Anakin back. Both initiates now taking the brief pause to breath. Unbeknownst to them, their clashes quickly gained a crowd. Initiates stared in awe of Anakin after not even a year of Jedi training being able to put the top student on the defensive. Kirlocca staring at Anakin as his offence became more deliberate. Murmurs beginning about the gathered crowd as they felt the clashing force energies.

"Hey, isn't that kid fighting Ferus the one who used to be a slave?" One initiate asked.

"Yeah... maybe I mean he's pretty short too though maybe they forgot to feed him?"

"Ha. how long has he been a Jedi anyway? There's no way he's beating Ferus after only a few months." Remarked in awe as they watched the duel that most expected ot take seconds go on for minutes now

"Who knows. I heard the masters all think he could be the chosen one."

"What?!"

"C'mon, there's no way the chosen one would be a slave."

They continued to gossip until a low growl interrupted them. The group of initiates turning around to stare at the imposing Jedi master Kirlocca. His guttural growls warning them of their gossiping.

"Pay attention initiates. The Jedi order may give you leniency as children but you are nonetheless Jedi. Gossiping and rumours will not be tolerated. learn from every fight you observe."

"Yes master." The group reacted nearly in sync to being reprimanded.

"Master, why did they stop?"

Anakin and Ferus were both in their ready positions once more, sweat shimmering on their foreheads. Anakin's grip tightened on his training saber once more, fully intending to win this time. Breathing in a deeply he stepped forward and... stopped dead in his tracks. Ferus Olin had turned his lightsaber off in front of him.

"What're you doing?" Anakin was so confused; this was a practice match why was he turning off his saber?

"I forfeit."

The gathered crowd gasped in shock over this statement. Ferus hadn't lost once since being a Jedi trainee and he was forfeiting now.

"What?! Why? We were practicing. The match isn't even over."

"Don't worry Anakin, you still won. You've definitely improved since our first match. Congratulations, we should practice more often."

"But... Ferus, why are you forfeiting? We could be still duelling there was no winner."

"I know my limits. I don't see why we should continue when you have seen your progress and my own skills have been assessed just as well. You did amazing, congratulations once more on the win." With that Ferus put his hand out intent on shaking Anakin's hand.

Anakin could feel all the eyes on him. This was supposed to be his win; his way to show all his initiates he wasn't weak. But they all still saw him as someone in need of pity, still called him a slave, still losing to Ferus Olin. Refusing to make a fool of himself, he shook Ferus' hand, regardless of his inner turmoil over his loss.

After that the class was separated once more, the talk of the day now finalized as the match that had occurred between Ferus and Anakin. The individual initiates were all given a training remote droid to practice with under the supervision of Kirlocca. The remotes flying the air as initiates deflected the blasts away from themselves. Anakin meanwhile did this with ease. The force flowing through him, warning him of the imminent shots fired at him.

Each blast was countered with an effortless flick, to the point Anakin was getting bored. This came almost too easily. Watching Master Kirlocca as he wandered the training room, he had an idea, using the force Anakin quickly lifted three more remotes into the air, turning them on with a series of resounding 'dings'. The four remotes now spinning around him at much faster speeds as a grin made its way onto Anakin's face.

Now this was fun! Three of the remotes let out a blast at once. Twisting to one side Anakin let one breeze past his shoulder, angling his lightsaber to counter the other two they rebounded back to the droids barely missing them as they floated away. With the force guiding him he twirled the saber behind him, catching the other remotes attack and spinning back around towards another. It very quickly became less of a struggle as he grew accustomed to the four droids.

Master Kirlocca glanced at the many initiates. Some struggling against the remote droids while others covered their eyes while deflecting the blasts being shot at them. Each initiate progressing at their own speed. Kirlocca admired the perseverance of children. They all tried their best to one day be a Jedi, becoming a part of something greater to preserve peace in the galaxy. With initiates like these there was hope.

Turning around, Kirlocca was left speechless. There, in their own space was an initiate of such notoriety it was impossible to not know who they believed chosen one was. Now, Kirlocca was not one to hold much faith in tales of prophecy or superstition but seeing this made him reconsider. He could not see like most beings. Being born blind had that effect, instead he saw through the force, making shapes and images out of the living and nonliving aspects of the galaxy. When he turned around however and saw young Skywalker it was as if he was staring into a sun. Anakin Skywalker was a bright presence unlike any he had felt before, a beacon in the force.

That was not what amazed him though, few initiates had ever shown such drive, such passion for being a Jedi. There he was breezing and dancing around, twisting his saber at unthinkable angles. The four remote droids never once got a hit in on him. When they got within inches of hitting him his blade would collide with them once more and his presence became even brighter, undoubtably proud of his accomplishments.

Kirlocca had heard the tale of the chosen one as had every Jedi master by now but seeing how far he had progressed in not even a year was still astounding. Nevertheless, it was time for their practice to end today. Calling out to the group of initiates they all began to turn off their training remotes, all but Anakin Skywalker.

Dancing through the lasers fired at him, Anakin had never felt so alive.

"Skywalker!" was the echoing roar that knocked him out of whatever trance he was in while deflecting the shots.

His trance lost he faltered as the remotes fired once more, one shot hitting his hand, knocking the practice saber out of his hand, stinging sensation rushing up his arm. The droids were not programmed to stop when a lightsaber was turned off. Master Kirlocca rushed over with the force and turned them all off instantly. The last one getting a final shot out as Anakin panicked, not realizing that the blast would be barely hurt but only thinking there was a shot aiming right at him. Raising his hand Anakin only thought of not getting hit and cursed his own lack of attention for losing focus.

Eyes closed Anakin waited for the sting in his left to match his right, but there was no stinging, no pain, nothing just the sound of a crash as the droid fell to the floor slightly smoking and turned off. Bewildered Anakin looked around the room at the leaving initiates and the Master. The Jedi master quickly called to another initiate to take him to the medical wing and check his right hand for any injury. It wasn't likely but a precaution all the same.

* * *

Upon Anakin and the rest of the initiates leaving the training area, master Kirlocca was once more left alone only this time with a slightly smoking remote droid. Smelling the smoke, he recalled exactly what happened.

His inattention had led to the boy getting ahead of his own training and turning on multiple remote droids. The feeling of panic and the rush of the force was unmistakable. None of the initiates witnessed the mix up, but Kirlocca felt it. The low powered blast sent out, the boys needless panic, the resulting rush of the force. Then the unmistakable sound of the plasma launching back at the little remote.

There was no doubt. That boy in his panic had somehow turned the shot aimed at him right back around and into the droid's own optics sensor. For an initiate that was truly unseen before. Completely untrained and an emotional reaction which would have to be pushed aside. Perhaps that should be included in his little report on the initiates practice today.

Ah well, checking his chronometer Kirlocca began walking out towards another classroom of initiates. He would be doing this all day it seems. Master Yoda certainly knew how to put him to work.

* * *

"I told you I'm fine." Anakin whined while sitting in the healer's wing.

The hospital beds were uncomfortable, feeling as though he was sitting on his old pod racer. White curtains surrounded the bed as he sat on the edge. Why was he sent here? He had no idea. He was fine. Sure, his right wrist was a little red but kriff it was his own fault. He should've paid more attention to what was around him.

"Yes, well just because you say so does not make it so, little one. I've had many Jedi come in here to tell me they're fine when they are missing fingers or have a virus, they're too proud to take meds for."

The nurse was not a Jedi, that much was obvious. She was way too open in her annoyance of his insistence that being here was not needed. She kind of reminded him of his mother. The nurse was dressed in a white lab coat, a grey woolly shirt underneath and black pants, her greying blond hair in a mess of two buns on either side of her head. The resemblance while there was truly present in her aging face and eyes filled with such kindness.

"Fine. Whatever you say, you're the doctor."

"Yes, I am. which is why I am telling you congratulations young one, you are fine, little red from the stinging of the plasma but it'll fade in a day."

"But... What? You just..."

"Apparently you have a friend coming to visit you and he asked me to make sure you stayed in one place until he arrived. I guess he knows your dislike of the healers wing."

Blushing a bit at being called out, Anakin couldn't help but wonder what friend was coming to visit. It's not like any of his classmates talked to him. For Bantha poodoo, not even the classmate who took him down to the healer's wing said anything to him the whole way here. It could be the older Master Dooku, but Anakin didn't expect to see him until the annual initiate duelling tournament.

The nurse gathered her burn ointment and stood up to leave as the door curtains were pushed aside by a pair of hands.

"Ah, here your friend is," she pointed out while sneaking past him and into the rest of the healer are, shoes clicking away as she went.

There, standing in the curtained off room was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Standing up quickly Anakin rushed into him, a smile across his face as he said hello, immediately rushing into a plethora of questions about his last mission, where he was sent, what happened, did anything exciting happen. His questions were heard throughout the healers as nurses traveled past the reunion taking place.

**AN: Okay so... oops. Clearly this was more than two weeks, closer to three. Let's just say my goal is two weeks but with life and college and YouTube time can be tough to find. Just so everyone knows I do have this story planned out and a number of the chapters planned out already. I had a hell of a time finding where to end this chapter though. I will work on finding a beta for my story and catching any mistakes I can. As always thanks for reading. Please read, review, like, and follow.**


End file.
